


Pozvánka na svatbu

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Pozvánka na svatbu

John po zazvonění nemusel čekat dlouho.

Dveře se otevřely a v nich se objevil Greg.

"Johne.."

"Omlouvám se, že ruším takhle k večeru." začal John omluvně.

"Ne, to je v pořádku, pojď dál."

"Nezdržím se. Jen ti nesu tohle." zarazil ho John a z bundy vytáhl bílou obálku, kterou mu podal.

"Z doktora je pošťák?" neodpustil si Greg.

"Rozhodně ne. Roznáším ty pozvánky necelý den a už mě to nebaví."

"Víš přece že to můžeš poslat na jisté místo a oni to rozešlou za tebe..."

"Já vím co je to pošta." upozornil John.

"Jen tak pro příště." pokrčil rameny Greg.

"Tohle dělám kvůli Sherlockovi."

"Takže bude svatba." pousmál se Greg.

"Ano. A vzhledem k tomu, že se nám se Sherlockem daří skrývat před Mycroftem seznam hostů, tak to musím roznášet osobně."

Greg na něho pohlédl tázavě.

"Sherlock si myslí, že by si Mycroft našel ty pozvánky, aby zjistil pro koho jsou. A pak by někteří z hostů místo pozvánky na svatbu dostali hejno agentů a už by je nikdo neviděl."

"Adlerová?" prohodil Greg.

"Například." přikývl John.

"A ty víš kde se nachází?"

"Sherlock mi poslal souřadnci všech." zašklebil se John, ale hned na to se usmál.

"Stejně ale nevěřím, že bude mít Sherlock svatbu. Dokud ho neuvidím u oltáře, tak tomu neuvěřím." zakřenil se Greg.

"Nemusíš to říkat tak fascinovaně." upozornil John.

"Jasně, promiň. Jen.. Sherlock a svatba.. Uznávám, že jisté náznaky tady k tomu byly, ale stejně." Greg se zarazil. Na čele se mu objevila hluboká vráska.

"Teď mě tak napadá.. Nedělá to jen kvůli.."

John zavrtěl hlavou.

"Neboj, ptal jsem se ho na to. A vím jistě, že nepožádal Molly o ruku jen proto, že čeká jeho dítě."

 


End file.
